Clarissa's Jolteon
Clarissa's Jolteon is the 4th Pokémon she obtained in Kanto. History With Clarissa Sparks: Indigo League Clarissa found Jolteon as an Eevee egg with two other ones. She took the three after seeing they were abandoned and gave one to Katrina and the other to Mason. After both of it's siblings evolved through friendship, Jolteon decided to evolve through an evolutionary stone. After becoming a power house of fighting attacks, Jolteon decided to stay behind in Oak's when Clarissa traveled to Hoenn. During its time at Oak's, Jolteon and Nala help Pokémon stop fighting of areas. It also began to help out workers in the Kanto Power Plant on its free time, but still eagerly awaits Clarissa's return and shocks her. Jolteon is still one of Clarissa's strongest Pokémon despite not constantly traveling with her. Sparks: Adventures in The Orange Islands Jolteon continued to travel with Clarissa through The Orange Islands. He was used in every one of Clarissa's matches and used in the battle against Drake. He went up against Gyarados and excepted an easily win but was shocked it knew Earthquake. Jolteon managed to defeat The Water-Type and faced Steelix but was returned to his Pokéball. He went up against Gengar and managed to deal a lot of damage with Shadow Ball. Jolteon and Gengar eventually knocked each other out. Jolteon appeared saying goodbye to Clarissa when she left for Johto. He was upset to see her go but was proud of his trainer still chasing her dreams. After this he went to The Kanto Power Plant to help the workers. Sparks: Gold & Silver Jolteon returned to Clarissa's team during The Silver Conference. He went up against a Blastoise and easily defeated it. Next he was used in another battle off-screen but was later switched out for Ampharos for Clarissa and Jax's battle. He returned again during her battle with Nathan but lost. After this he once again returned to The Power Plant. Sparks: Ruby and Sapphire TBA Sparks: Battle Frontier TBA Sparks: Diamond & Pearl Jolteon appeared alongside his siblings when he was visiting Benji's Reserve. Sparks: Black & White Jolteon made a couple of cameo in Sparks: Black and White. The first was when Clarissa was leaving for Unova. The second was when Team Rocket tried to take over The Kanto Power Plant and Jolteon was seen among the employees and defended the plant. Jolteon later returned to Clarissa's team during the Vetress Conference. It's last appearance in Black and White was when Clarissa returned home and he greated her. Sparks: XYZ Like always, Jolteon appeared when Clarissa was leaving for Kalos. He later temporarily returned to her team in order to help Clarissa's Eevee learn about it's evolutions and taught it Shadow Ball. During this time he met Jax's Eevee and became a mentor-like figure to the young one. Sparks: Quest for Salvation After his trainer's petrification, Jolteon is under the command of Mason. Sparks: Eternal Faith TBA Personality Jolteon is a big brother towards all of Clarissa's Pokémon and others. Ever since he was an Eevee he was brave, headstrong, and mature. While very unnatural for a newborn Pokémon, it proves the effects of an egg under a trainer's care picking up their habits. As an Eevee it took less than one second for it to decided it wanted to evolve into Jolteon, surprising everyone that the Pokémon was so confident in his evolution. Moves In The Manga Jolteon is named "Jolt" in the manga. Trivia *Jolteon is the only one of it's siblings **Not evolve through Friendship **Not stay with at Benji's Reserve after it's departure from it's trainer **Not have Synchronized as it's ability Gallery Clarissa_Eevee.png|As an Eevee May Eevee Egg.png|As an egg Jack's Jolteon.png|As a newly evolved Jolteon Spark Eeveelution Cameos.png|Jolteon's cameo in Sparks: Diamond & Pearl with his siblings Virgil Jolteon.png|Jolteon's cameo in Sparks: Black & White Red_Jolteon.png|Jolteon in Sparks: XYZ Clarissa Jolteon XYZ.png|Jolteon in Sparks: Eternal Faith Virgil Eevee Dig.png|Using Dig as an Eevee Virgil Eevee Iron Tail.png|Using Iron Tail as an Eevee May Eevee Shadow Ball.png|Using Shadow Ball as an Eevee Red Jolteon Quick Attack PO.png|Using Quick Attack Red Jolteon Thunder PO.png|Using Thunder Red Jolteon Thunderbolt PO.png|Using Thunderbolt Volkner Jolteon Thunderbolt.png|Using Discharge Satsuki_Jolteon_Zap_Cannon.png|Using Zap Cannon Volkner_Jolteon_Shadow_Ball.png|Using Shadow Ball Satsuki Jolteon Thunder Shock.png|Using Thunder Shock PLEEI Jolteon Agility.png|Using Agility Ethan Jolteon Thunder Wave.png|Using Thunder Wave Ethan Jolteon Pin Missile.png|Using Pin Missile Sparky Jolteon Pin Missile.png|Using Using Pin Missile Part 2 Satsuki Jolteon Thunder Wave.png|Using Protect Sparky Jolteon Pin Missile EToP.png|Jolteon in Sparks: Forever Jolteon and Flareon.png Clarissa Jolteon and Jax Eevee.png|With an Eevee Category:Lunaflaire Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Eeveelutions Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters